Persona 3 FES
by Yuufie
Summary: Includes Original Character... Contact me if you want to join with us. Indonesian language. Read my story for more informations. Review and new character are needed.
1. Chapter 1

The new story of Persona 3… Since I'm playing Persona 3 FES lately…

OC includes... (Original Character)

Make your own character and play with us…

Just contact me in Facebook with username Tania Giovani…

Message/wall me, and describe your own character…

Okay… Another request from my fans... (What?) Thanks for read my fiction… (Although my Fanfiction has a lot of flamers before, so I retired) Well then… I don't wanna make all of you feel disappointed, so I create another story…

Let's begin…

Murid pindahan.. Minato bersaudara naik kereta ke sebuah kota..(well, saya lupa nama kotanya apa) kita anggap saja nama kotanya Sukamaju… (Cinta Indonesia.. Yeah!) Karena orang tuanya pergi ke luar negeri.. (mereka tidak cinta Indonesia rupanya) Yang paling tua, namanya Arisato Minato.. Umur 16 tahun, rambut biru, belah pinggir, (ya, taulah deskripsi Arisato itu kayak apa) Yang satunya lagi, adiknya, Riyanto Minato… Umur 16 tahun (kembar) bedanya Riyanto rambutnya warna hitam.. mengkilap karena sering keramas…

Tiba di stasiun Sukamaju, baru jalan beberapa langkah, tau2 bulan jadi warna ijo… Semua yang berjalan, jadi peti mati… Elektronik mati…

"Kak, mati lampu ya?" Tanya Riyanto dengan polosnya.

"Mungkin… Astaga.. Nggak ada yang bayar listrik gitu?" Arisato geleng2 kepala.

"Trus, kenapa jalannya banyak darah? Kenapa yang lain jadi peti mati? Kok kita nggak?" Tanya Riyanto. (kayaknya dia pengen jadi peti mati… ckckck…)

"Kakak nggak tau… Mending kita langsung ke asrama aja…" Kata Arisato sambil menarik tangan Riyanto.

Mereka tiba di sebuah asrama yang pintunya cukup gede… Bangunannya kayak hotel kecil… Cukup lah untuk 15 orang tinggal di situ…

Pintu dibuka…

"KREEEEEEEK" (bunyi pintu usang)

"Halo, Minato bersaudara… Kalian terlambat… Tapi, nggak mungkin saya ngusir kalian karena udah jauh2 datang… Silakan isi kontrak ini, gausah Tanya ini kontrak apaan, tinggal baca dan tanda tangan.. Nanti kalian juga ngerti…" Kata seorang anak kecil dengan baju garis2 item putih yang terus nyerocos nggak jelas.

"Um… Tapi kok ma…" Kata2 Arisato kepotong lagi sama anak itu,

"Cepet! Tandatangan! Udah telat, bawel lagi!"

"Tapi man…"

"Masih ngomong? Tanda tangan sono! Ribet banget sih tandatangan doang!" Anak kecil itu udah mulai ngomel

"MANA PULPENNYA?" Arisato juga bisa marah kok.. nggak Cuma anak kecilnya aja. Riyanto Cuma bisa cengok..

"Oh, iya… Ini.. EH? NYANGKUT DI BAJU!" Kata anak kecil itu..

Sementara anak kecilnya ngurusin pulpen dia yang nyangkut di baju, Riyanto ngasih pulpen ke Arisato.

"Kak, ini pulpennya." Kata Riyanto sambil menyerahkan pulpen ke Arisato.

"Makasih ya, Riyanto." Arisato pun langsung tandatangan kontraknya, "nih, udah di tandatangan."

Anak kecil itu langsung berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Okeh kalo gitu…" Anak kecil itu langsung ngilang gitu aja sambil bawa kontraknya.

"Kak, tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Riyanto.

"Nggak tau. Dateng2 bukan disambut dengan baik, malah marah2." Arisato ngedumel sendiri.

"Siapa di sana?" terdengar suara wanita yang cukup… horror…

Muka Arisato dan Riyanto langsung pucat pasi.

"Siapa di sanaaaaaa?" Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas dan keras.

*Glekh* keduanya menelan ludah bersama.

"_Kayaknya gue salah masuk rumah nih." _ Kata Arisato dalam hati.

Seorang wanita dating dari kegelapan, dan muncul membawa pistol.

"_Pi.. Pistol? KITA AKAN DIBUNUH!" _ Kata Arisato dan Riyanto dalam hati.

"STOP, YUKARI!" Terdengar lagi suara wanita dari belakang wanita yang memegang pistol itu.

Setelah suara wanita itu terdengar, listrik kembali menyala. Manusia beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

"Se- Senpai?" Kata cewek yang sepertinya punya nama Yukari.

"Mereka tamu kita." Kata cewek yang dipanggil senpai, "kalian terlambat" cewek senpai itu menatap Arisato dan Riyanto.

"_Kenapa semua bilang kita terlambat? Padahal masuk sekolah aja nggak pernah terlambat." _ Kata Riyanto dalam hati.

"Kenalkan, saya Kirijo, Mitsuru Kirijo. Dan ini Yukari." Kata cewek berambut merah itu.

"Sa.. Saya Arisato, Minato Arisato. Dan ini adik kembar saya. Minato Riyanto. Salam kenal."

"Ruangan kalian berdua telah kami siapkan. Barang2 kalian juga sudah ada di sana. Yukari akan menunjukkan kalian dimana kamar kalian." Kata Mitsuru, "Saya permisi dulu." Mitsuru meninggalkan lobby.

"Ayo, saya tunjukkan ruangan kalian." Kata Yukari.

Mereka naik ke lantai 2 di sebelah kanan tangga terdapat koridor dengan banyak pintu.

"Ini ruangan kalian. Sudah di set untuk 2 orang. Cukup mudah untuk dihafal, kan? Letaknya paling ujung dari koridor ini." Kata Yukari.

"Ya, terima kasih." Kata Arisato.

"Ngomong2, selama perjalanan kesini, kalian tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh kan?" Tanya Yukari serius.

"Banyak yang aneh! Lampu mendadak mati, orang2 jadi peti, di jalan banyak darah." Kata Arisato heboh.

"Kami akan menjelaskannya nanti. Karena kalian sudah melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh, sebaiknya kalian istirahat dahulu. Um, jangan beritahu siapa2 tentang malam ini, ya." Kata Yukari berbisik kepada Arisato.

"Ok!" Arisato masuk ke kamarnya menyusul adiknya yang sudah dari tadi di kamar beres2 barang.

"Diem aja dari tadi." Kata Arisato.

"…"

"Pendiem sih pendiem… kalo kayak gini, kamu bisa dibilang bisu, tau!" Kata Arisato ngeledek Riyanto.

"Tadinya aku pengen ngomong. Tapia pa yang pengen aku omongin, udah kakak bilang semua kok. Masalah keanehan di jalan tadi." Kata Riyanto sambil membereskan pakaiannya.

"O..Ooh… Gitu…" Arisato pasang muka innocent.

"Barang milikku dan milik kakak sudah ku rapihkan semua." Kata Riyanto.

"Terima kasih, Riyanto. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat." Kata Arisato.

"Kakak juga, ya." Kata Riyanto tersenyum.

"Iya." Mereka seperti orang pacaran saja.

Dan, inilah akhir dari chapter 1…

Hari pertama…

Untuk hari2 kedepan, ada ide?

Salurkan ide2 anda ke rekening bank M*nd**I dengan nomor 7438-2377-xxxx-xxxx

Ide anda, sangat berarti untuk mereka yang menderita kemiskinan. (apa coba?)

Review ato message saya via FB yaa~

Sankyuu~

Well then, farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter…

Tampaknya chapter ini akan lebih panjang…

Internet dan computer dirumah lagi rusak…

Maaf kalo agak telat…

Rencana sih hari Rabu udah publish… Tapi, apa daya… (mojok, jongkok, korek2 tanah nyari cacing)

Jadi, sebagai gantinya, chapter ini saya bikin lebih panjang…

Hari kedua, Pagi yang cerah… hari ini Arisato dan Riyanto akan pergi ke sekolah yang sudah didaftarkan sebelumnya… Sekolah yang sama dengan para penghuni asrama… Tapi…

"Jam 7 pagi? HOAAAAAAAAM… Kakak masih tertidur pulas…" Kata Riyanto.

Tiba2..

*KNOCK… KNOCK…* "Permisi, aku Yukari…" Kata Yukari.

Riyanto membuka pintu itu. "Ya? Ada apa, kak Yukari?"

"Hey, Arisato. Hari ini kamu dan saudara kembarmu akan pergi ke sekolah yang sudah kami kami daftarkan sebelumnya." Sepertinya Yukari salah orang.

"Umm, kak Yukari… Kak Arisato masih tidur." Kata Riyanto sambil menunjuk Arisato yang hampir jatoh dari tempat tidur.

*GUBRAK* (Benar saja… Dia jatoh)

"I..Ittai…" Kata Arisato sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Yu, Yukari?" Arisato langsung melek. Sementara Riyanto sweatdrop, dan Yukari cengok.

"Se.. Sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap. A.. Aku akan menunggu di Lobby." Kata Yukari.

"Terima kasih, Yukari." Kata Arisato. Riyanto menutup pintu kamar itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara setelah melihat jam, Arisato langsung bangun. Riyanto merapihkan kasur dengan santai karena dia sudah berpakaian rapih. Arisato sedang sibuk dengan bajunya yang sepertinya kebesaran. Bukunya lupa ditaro dimana, sedangkan 15 menit lagi mereka harus berangkat.

"Lama banget sih mereka…" Kata Yukari ngedumel.

"Ma.. Maaf, Yukari. Aku tidur terlalu lelap." Kata Arisato. Riyanto ngikut di belakang Arisato.

"Rambut kakak masih berantakan. Dasinya belum rapih. Kancing bajunya lepas 1." Kata Riyanto sambil membetulkan penampilan kakaknya.

"Terima kasih, Riyanto." (Sepertinya saya membuat karakter Arisato di cerita ini menjadi seseorang yang ceroboh dan konyol. Kenapa dia jadi Junpei?)

"Baiklah, mari kita berangkaaat." Kata Yukari.

Selama di perjalanan, Arisato dan Yukari berbincang2. Riyanto… Diem aja sambil mendengarkan cerita kalau Yukari dan Arisato tertawa, Riyanto hanya bisa melihat kakaknya dan tersenyum. Ckckck… Adik yang pemalu…

"Inilah dia… Gekkoukan High School. Tempat dimana kalian menghabiskan setengah hari dengan belajar." Kata Yukari.

Deskripsi: Bangunan besar. Udah.. itu aja...

Mereka bertiga masuk ke sekolah itu. Bangunan yang cukup mewah. Arisato dan Yukari berjalan di depan Riyanto sambil berbincang2 tentang sekolah ini. Riyanto sepertinya menikmati suasana natural yang diciptakan di halaman depan sekolah. Cukup asri memang. Pohon rimbun yang hijau dengan bangku taman di bawahnya. Cukup indah. Setelah mereka memasuki pintu kaca, mereka di sambut dengan loker sepatu. (Well, di game Persona 3 FES, kekurangannya adalah… Pemeran utamanya nggak punya loker sepatu.) Di bagian kiri ada papan pengumuman yang ramai oleh anak2. Sepertinya pengumuman pembagian kelas. Di sisi kanan, terlihat kantin kecil yang menjual berbagai snack. Dengantangga menuju lantai 2 yang berada tepat didepan kantin.

"Oke, sebaiknya kalian pergi ke ruang guru untuk mengkonfirmasikan kelas kalian. Aku akan pergi melihat papan pengumuman." Kata Yukari.

Riyanto dan Arisato segera menuju ruang guru menemui Ms Toriyumi (bener ga namanya?).

"Kalian Minato bersaudara? Saya Toriyumi, wali kelas dari kelas 2-F." Kata guru itu.

"Saya Arisato Minato, dan ini adik kembar saya, Riyanto Minato." Kata Arisato mengenalkan dirinya dan adiknya.

"Baiklah.. Sebentar, saya lihat nama kalian." Kata Ms Toriyumi. (Memang ada bagian yang saya skip di sini. Masalah orangtua mereka. Saya membuat kesalahan di chap 1, jadi untuk membenarkan cerita saya, bagian orangtua mereka saya skip.)

"Sepertinya kalian berada di kelas 2-F. Berarti kalian berada di kelas saya. Selamat datang di kelas 2-F… Sebelum itu, kalian ikut saya ke ruang auditorium untuk menghadiri acara dimulainya tahun ajaran baru." Kata Guru itu. Arisato dan Riyanto mengikuti wali kelasnya ke ruang auditorium.

Setibanya di ruang auditorium, mereka di sambut dengan pidato singkat (Singkat?) Kepala sekolah. Tempat duduk mereka diatur sesuai kelas yang mereka tempati.

"Psst… Kamu anak baru ya?" Tanya seorang anak cowok kepada Arisato.

"Ya."

"Kulihat kamu berjalan dengan Yukari pagi ini. Sepertinya kamu dan Yukari memiliki hubungan khusus ya." Kata cowok itu. Sepertinya dia cemburu.

"Tidak. Kami baru saja bertemu kemarin."

"Wow. Cepat sekali gerakanmu. Baru bertemu kemarin, sudah bisa jalan bareng Yukari pagi2." Kata Cowok itu.

"Saya mendengar ada pembicaraan. Sepertinya dari kelas Bu Toriyumi." Kata Kepala sekolah. (kupingnya tajem juga. Biasa di pake motong daging ya, pak?)

"Hey! Kalian bisa membuatku dalam masalah." Kata Bu Toriyumi. Riyanto hanya bisa menatap kakaknya. Sepertinya matanya bilang _"Kakak jangan buat masalah di hari pertama."_

Seusai acara itu, mereka masuk ke kelas masing2. Riyanto duduk di pojok. Arisato duduk di tengah kelas.

"Hey, sepertinya kita masuk di kelas yang sama." Kata Yukari. "Aku duduk di sebelahmu, ya." Yukari meletakkan tasnya di kursi di sebelah Arisato.

"Yo, aku juga." Kata seorang cowok agak botak, mengenakan topi biru. Sepertinya dia agak gila.

"What? Aku harus sekelas denganmu lagi?" Kata Yukari.

"Ayolah, Yuka-tan." Kata cowok itu lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ku kenalkan. Dia Junpei. Iori Junpei." Kata Yukari.

"Wazz Up, Dude?" Kata Junpei dengan gaya sok cool.

"Hey, kamu nggak bercerita tentang semalam kan?" Kata Yukari

"Se… SEMALAM?" Junpei Shock

"Hey! Jangan mikir yang nggak2 dulu!" Kata Yukari

"Ka… Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" Tanya Junpei serius.

"Argh! Sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku keluar." Kata Yukari sambil keluar kelas.

"Hey, kudengar hari ini kamu ke sekolah bareng dengan Yukari." Kata Junpei.

"Ya, benar."

"Whoa… Keren sekali. Kau tahu, cowok2 di sini sangat mengidolakan Yukari. Dia cewek populer. Wajar kalau berita tentangmu dan Yukari langsung tersebar." Kata Junpei.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak menghiraukan hal itu." Kata Arisato tenang.

"Itu.. Saudaramu?" Tanya Junpei. Riyanto yang asik membaca buku langsung menatap tajam Junpei.

"Ya, dia adik kembarku." Kata Arisato.

"Tampaknya kepribadian kalian berbeda." Kata Junpei.

"Ya, memang. Tapi dia tetap adikku." Kata Arisato tersenyum.

Yukari masuk ke kelas, disusul dengan Mitsuru.

"Arisato, Riyanto, dan Yukari. Aku ingin kalian menemuiku di asrama sepulang sekolah. Jangan terlambat! Aku ingin menyampaikan hal penting." Kata Mitsuru. Setelah itu, dia langsung keluar kelas.

"Wow. Cewek galak." Kata Junpei. "Tapi dia sangat populer. Lebih populer dari Yukari."

"Oh, sudahlah Junpei." Kata Yukari sambil duduk.

"Baik, anak2. Saya Toriyumi. Wali kelas 2-F. Saya harap di tahun ini, kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik." Kata Guru itu sebelum memulai pelajaran.

(Masa2 belajar di skip.. Kecuali..)

Bu Toriyumi ngoceh2 masalah penajaran sejarah yang saya lupa dia ngomongin apa. Yang saya ingta hanya…

[You feel tired. Close your eyes for a moment?]

[ ] Stay Awake

[x] Doze Off

YEAH! Anak sekolah tidur di kelas saat pelajaran! Hari pertama pula. Riyanto geleng2 kepala.

Xzxzxz~ Pulang Sekolah ~zxzxzX

Setiba di dorm, ada seorang cowok yang mengenakan kacamata, baju pramuka, (karena coklat semua).

"Manusia bangku (Chairman kalo di bahasa Indonesia-kan menjadi Manusia bangku kan?) Merekalah orang yang kubicarakan."

"Hai, nama saya Ikutsuki. Cukup sulit di ucapkan, kan?" Kata cowok itu.

"Nggak." Jawab Arisato simpel.

"Well… Saya adalah ketua di sini, sekaligus Pembina salah satu ekstrakulikuler di sekolah kalian. (Saya lupa namanya apa)"

"Saya Arisato dan ini adik saya Riyanto." Kata Arisato.

"Saya sudah mendengar tentang kalian dari Mitsuru." Kata Ikutsuki. "Karena kalian sudah menghadapi hari yang berat ini, sebaiknya kalian istirahat."

(Maaf. Joke-nya saya skip. Karena saya nggak ngerti wantu itu Ikutsuki ngomong apa. Trus, saya juga langsung menuju Dark Hour aja ya. Waktu Pemeran utama dilanda kebingungan.)

Xzxzxz~ Dark Hour ~zxzxzX

"Bagaimana perkembangan mereka berdua?" Tanya Manusia Bangku (chairman)

"Sepertinya mereka punya potensi." Kata Mitsuru

Tiba2…

"Mitsuru… Hey! Mitsuru… Kamu bisa mendengarku?" Kata seorang pria yang menghubungi Mitsuru lewat saluran radio khusus.

"Ya, kami bisa mendengarmu, Akihiko. Ada apa?" Tanya Mitsuru

"Makhluk itu… Dia besar… Berkeliaran di luar Tartarus! A… Aku akan segera kesana! DIA MENGEJARKU!" Kata pria itu dengan nafas tersengal2.

"Ba.. Baiklah." Kata Mitsuru menutup saluran radio tersebut.

"Ma.. Maksudnya.. DIA MEMBAWA MAKHLUK ITU KESINI?" Yukari shock.

"Kurasa memang itu yang dia maksud.. Yukari! Bangunkan kedua pria itu. Mitsuru segera turun ke lobby menemui Akihiko. Karena aku tidak memiliki persona, maka aku akan tunggu di sini." Kata Ikutsuki.

"Ba.. Baik!" Jawab Mitsuru dan Yukari.

Mitsuru segera turun ke bawah sambil membawa sebuah pistol. Begitu juga dengan Yukari yang langsung menuju ruangan Minato bersaudara.

*KNOCK!KNOCK!*

"Hey! Bangun!" Kata Yukari sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

Arisato dan Riyanto langsung terbangun dan membuka pintu.

"Ka.. Kalian harus segera pergi dari sini.. A.. Ayo kalian.. Ikut aku!" kata Yukari dengan nafas tersengal2..

Riyanto dan Arisato segera pergi menuju lantai bawah. Mereka berencana keluar dari pintu belakang bagian bawah. Sayang, Makhluk itu sudah mendahului mereka. Makhluk itu menunggu di pintu belakang dan berusaha mendobrak masuk. Hingga akhirnya mereka menuju lantai teratas. Mereka bertujuan untuk keluar lewat pintu atas.

"Bulan hari ini terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.. Bulat berwarna hijau." Kata Yukari sambil mengadah ke atas melihat bulan. "Setidaknya.. Mereka… Tidak mencapai atas."

"Mereka? Mereka itu apa?" Tanya Arisato panik.

"Itu, kak…" Kata Riyanto sambil menunjuk kearah ujung.

Sebuah? Se-ekor? Selembar? Sebutir? Atau apalah itu, muncul dari ujung.

Deskripsi: Jelly item, bertopeng biru dengan berbagai ekspresi dan emosi, tangannya banyak, membawa pisau atau benda tajam lainnya di setiap tangan. Berjalan dengan tangan. Kali ini deskripsinya lengkap. HUAHAHAHAHA…

Makhluk itu dating… Semakin mendekat. Yukari mengambil pistol dari saku kiri dan kanannya. (Perhatian! Mulai dari sini, hampir mirip dengan jalan cerita sesungguhnya.. Tapi hanya dibuat sedikit perbedaan karena ada 2 pemeran utama.) Kedua pistol itu diarahkan ke kepalanya.

*DOR!*

Sebuah putaran angin di kiri dan kanan membuat dua dari banyak makhluk yang berdatangan mati. Cara mati mereka… Seperti jelly yang jatoh dari ketinggian dan hancur… ckckck… Cara yang cukup aneh…

Hingga pada akhirnya Yukari tidak bisa menahan rasa letih yanbg dia rasakan. Sepertinya setiap tembakan yang dia lepaskan, staminanya semakin banyak berkurang. Yukari Jatuh. Pistol itu terpental di kaki Arisato, yang satunya lagi terpental jauh di ujung.

Arisato mengambil pistol itu. Mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepalanya, sama seperti yang Yukari lakukan. Perasaan bingung, takut dan seram bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Tapi, Yukari yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depannya membuat dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Yukari.

"Per… So… Na…"

*DHUAR*

Suara tembakan terdengar. Serpihan2 seperti kaca yang berwarna biru dan bersinar muncul… Mengelilingi tubuh Arisato. Rasa sakit kepala yang hebat menghantui Arisato. Seolah akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari kepalanya. Serpihan2 itu berkumpul membentuk sebuah bola. Bola itu retak. Seperti telur yang akan menetas.

Arisato berteriak keras. Bola itu pecah. Seekor makhluk keluar dari bola itu… Berteriak… Seakan dunia mau hancur. Makhluk itupun retak. Seolah berganti kulit… Mengeluarkan makhluk lain yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. De belakangnya terdapat kumpulan peti mati yang disambung dengan rantai membentuk sayap. Wajahnya seperti elang yang terbuat dari besi. Kuat dan mematikan.

Makhluk itu membunuh satu per satu makhluk jelly itu. Menghancurkan, dan meremasnya seperti makan mie remes. Namun, apa daya. Jumlah jelly itu terlalu banyak. Arisato pun mencapai limitnya. Dengan keringat bercucuran deras, Arisato terjatuh. Makhluk besar itu hilang. Kini tinggal Riyanto. Pikirannya kacau balau. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya kecuali..

"_I have to save my brother's life… No matter what!_"

Jelly itu semakin mendekat.. Jumlahnya semakin banyak. Satu2nya tang terlintas di pikiran Riyanto hanyalah melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yukari dan kakaknya.

Riyanto berlari ke ujung, mengambil pistol itu dan berdiri di depan kakaknya dan Yukari yang terkapar tak berdaya. Dengan pikiran yang kacau balau antara takut, sedih, marah, kecewa, dan kesal, dia memegang pistol itu dengan erat.

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Riyanto berteriak sekeras mungkin. Pistol pun diarahkan ke kepalanya. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Namun, rasa sakit kepala yang hebat tidak dirasakan oleh Riyanto. Serpihan berkilau berwarna merah menyelimuti Riyanto sama seperti serpihan itu menyelimuti kakaknya. Makhluk yang muncul kali ini adalah…

*TUING*

"Ca… Casper?" Riyanto bingung.

Namun.. Casper berubah menjadi besar. Menyelimuti ruangan itu dengan kabut putih yang tebal. Dari kabut itu, muncul sebuah makhluk besar. Bertanduk, terlihat seperti penguasa neraka. (Maap kalo deskripsinya sedikit.. Soalnya saya lupa Satan bentuknya kayak apa.)

Dengan mudah, makhluk itu memusnahkan jelly hitam itu…Hingga tak ada yang tersisa. Keringat bercucuran dari wajah Riyanto, namun ia berusaha berdiri tegak demi melindungi Yukari dan kakak yang sangat disayanginya.

Jelly hitam itu kini menghilang. Makhluk besar bertanduk itu kembali menjadi casper. Dan casper menghilang seperti kabut.

*BRAKK!*

"KALIAN TIDAK APA2?" Tanya Mitsuru setelah mendobrak pintu.

Riyanto yang masih berdiri tegap dengan keringat menjatuhkan pistol yang melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Mitsuru, Ikutsuki, dan seorang pria lain di depan pintu. Riyanto tersenyum sebentar, dan menjatuhkan diri karena tidak kuat menahan lelah yang ditanggungnya selama berperang melawan jelly hitam tadi. Ikutsuki, Mitsuru dan Akihiko menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"_You did a great job, Riyanto." _ Kata Mitsuru tersenyum, sambil memapah Riyanto ke dalam gedung.

Dark hour berakhir, dan aktifitas kembali normal. Tak ada yang tahu soal ini kecuali Arisato, Riyanto, Yukari, Mitsuru, Ikutsuki, dan Akihiko. Sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu kepulihan fisik dan mental dari Arisato, Riyanto, dan Yukari.

Chapter 2.. End…

HUAHH…

Total 2000 karakter lebih…

Jarang2 saia bikin cerita sepanjang ini…

Saya kasi tau bocoran… Saya suka pas bagian akhirnya… Sempat kepikir sih… Tapi saya pengen bikin Riyanto terlihat lebih cool sedikit di bagian akhir itu… Saya ngebayangin senyum bangga dia setelah mengalahkan para shadow itu…

Huaaa… Di imajinasi saya, itu keren abis… Tapi, itu semua tergantung sama yang baca,..

Review please…

Ah, ya.. 1 bocoran lagi…

Harga gorengan depan rumah saya harganya naik… Behh… (Emang depan rumah ada tukang gorengan? Kayaknya nggak ada deh)

TEEHEE..


End file.
